Papa All Might
by Polar12
Summary: Dad!Might universe. Our hero walks down the street to found himself with a new beginning for him. Papa All Might and Izuku and Izumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with writing! This time I came to you with this cute story about My Hero Academia. This is an AU where All Might finds two twins and takes them in as his own and raises them.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Hero Academia nor the characters only my OC Izumi Midoriya.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in the city and our Hero was walking down the road holding a groceries bag that he had bought in one hand and in the other he was holding an umbrella when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh my, what the-?!" All Might who was in his true form, Toshinori gasped dropping his jaw and preventing himself from coughing up blood. Before him, he had a basket containing what it seemed to be two infants. Thinking quickly , All Might dropped his bag and umbrella going to the basket, when he did he picked it up and examined the two babies, not fully knowing what to do next.

"Huh, look at you two. Aren't you two cute?" He laughed, watching the two infants sleep, he wondered from where they came from, but a note was pinned to one of the infants. Being curious, he took the note and read it aloud.

"Dear someone:  
These two infants are my children but I can't raise them properly,my resources are not that good, please whoever finds them take good care of them. They go by the names: Izuku and Izumi." The note said. All Might sighed, he felt bad for the parentless children he was holding and made a promise.

"I will protect you, Young Izuku and Izumi," He wrinkled the note to his chest, holding the basket with the twins close. The two babies opened their eyes and met with their new father. All Might smiled softly to them, picked up his groceries bad and umbrella and started walking back his home. Once All Might had settled in home he walked over the living room and placed the basket in a table, taking both kids in his arms, he was now in his hero form, so it was easy for him to hold them.

"Hello there," He cooed, rubbing his nose to the babies' faces. They both giggled and smiled back.

"Izuku and Izumi Midoriya, or if I might say: Izuku and and Izumi Yagi," He thought of made them his own children, so he gave them his last name. But as he was thinking on how his life will change, the boy started whimpering to bursting into tears.

"Huh? Ah! No, no!" He panicked, putting Izumi down in the basket and trying to comfort the crying boy, he tried his best since this was his very first time dealing with children and he was no doing a good job with calming Izuku down.

"Shh... shh..." All Might gently cuddled the baby, beginning to softly sing to him:

"Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear, baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for

The right to hold you

From your head to your toes

You're so sweet, goodness knows

You are so precious to me

Sweet as can be, baby of mine,"

All the time singing, All Might was rocking Izuki tenderly, when he finished, Izuku had stopped crying and was now asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my boy," He kissed the baby boy in his forehead, placing him down in the basket He then went to the kitchen, grabbed his cup of coffee and then he returned back to the sleeping babies.

'I think I should buy them everything they need,' All Might thought and did that in seconds he still had a couple of minutes in his strong form, once he returned, All Might fixed the kids a room just for them with everything, feeling proud he smiled, satisfied. He then picked up the babies, sat down on the couch and kept them craddled, protecting them.

 **So, guys? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never thought the Dad!Might Universe was so popular. I thank all the nice reviewers so far. So I brought you another chapter. This is still an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: The anime nor the characters belong to me. Only my OC Izumi.**

* * *

It had been five years ever since All Might had found the twins he promised to raise as his own and his love for them grew over the years, he gave them an excellent education, taught them good things and even hired them a good doctor whenever they got sick, he would always bring them there. All Might was always **caring,** protecting and very lovingly toward the twins, he never let them unsupervised, healways was very alert on them and the twins really loved him, they addressed him as "Papa". All Might never yelled at them or hurt them when they were bad, he would always stay calm, lecture the necessary and never use a sharp tone on them both, in fact he was a lovey-dovey father.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Papa!" Shouted the five-year-olds as they jumped over their father's stomach. It was pretty early in the morning. 6:30 AM exactly. The twins were excited because All Might had promised them to take them to the mall and have fun, and since they were too young they always woke up early in the morning.

"Ngh..." All Might groaned , "Izuku and Izumi, my children, don't you both think it's pretty early?"

Izuku and Izumi stopped jumping, sat down in their father's bed as they noticed the clock of the night stand. Rubbing the back of their little heads , the twins giggled nervously.

"Oops! We apologize, Papa All Might! We didn't know the time," Apologized the children, making their father laugh.

"Hahaha! No need to apologize my little roosters!" Now in his hero form , All Might took them in his muscular arms. "I was just about to wake up and check on you," He said, blowing raspberries in his kids' tummies.

"Hehehehehe...!"

" Now, my children," All Might put both kids on his shoulders, "Shall we go have breakfast? I am going to do chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice!" He said playfully.

"YAAAAAAAY! Chocolate chip pancakes! Chocolate chip pancakes!" Izuku and Izumi cheered as their father zoomed to the bathroom.

"What do we do first, before breakfast?" All Might asked, putting the twins in their stools, near the sink.

"Brush our teeth and wash our hands,"

"Correct, you do that now while I go do everything else," All Might finished brushing his teeth and washing his hands and stormed of to the kitchen, leaving both five-year-olds brush their teeth.

"Let me help you with that, little brother," Izumi said, putting the toothpaste in her younger twin brother's toothbrush and showing him how to do so one more time, Izuku was a bit younger and shorter than Izumi was and he still was learning how to do things, Izumi was All Might's faithful assistant, she'd always look after her brother as their father was protective, Izumi was with Izuku and the boy never complained but giggle and blush. Once Izuku and Izumi had finished, they made their way to the kitchen where their super dad was cooking.

"You both finish so fast?" All Might knelt down to the twins' size, "Show me a bright smile as mine!"

Both Izuku and Izumi smiled widely and their teeth sparkled being very neat and cleaned,

"Pretty smile, my children!" Complimented All Might, grabbing the twins' hands and found them all nice and clean, "Good kids, you two are perfect!" Their father pleased hugged them both and stroke their hair fatherly.

"Izumi, go and set the table for us, please sweetie,"

"Right away, Papa!" She rushed into the dinning room.

"What can I do to help you, Daddy?" Izuku asked as All Might scooped him and placed him on his shoulder.

"You, my boy will tell me if the mix turned out tasty." He replied, mixing up the pancake mix, once he finished he lifted his hand up to the little boy.

"Mmm yummy!" Izuku purred as he tasted the spoonful his dad have him, "Very delicious, Daddy!"

All Might chuckled and put the mix on the fryer and waited for it to fry. The pancakes didn't take long and All Might walked from the kitchen to the dinning room with his son still in his shoulders.

"All ready, my precious children," All Might put Izuku in his chair near himself and Izumi, served them and himself the pancakes with mapple syrup as well as orange juice.

They all enjoyed breakfast and tell jokes, all three of them laughed and shared happy times as they usually did.

"Alright," All Might said, wiping Izuku's face and taking all dirty dishes. "Go and play while I do the dishing, housing and gardening. We all are going to the mall later in the noon."

With that being said, the twins skipped to the living room and talked while their dad was busy with the house.

"What are you gonna buy in the store, Zu?" Izuku asked his sister as he rolled his toy car in the little table of the living room.

"Dresses, dolls and glittler. What will you buy, Deku?" Izumi said, brushing her doll's hair.

"Figurines!" Izuku shouted happily, making his sister giggle.

The morning advanced pretty faster, both twins talked, played and were all good.

"Izuku, Izumi, my children it's bath time and then we'll go to the mall." All Might announced, "So my sweetie Izumi, go and take your bath. I already fix it the way you like it."

"Yes, Papa." She put her dolls in the table and walked straight to the bathroom.

"And you my boy, I will help you." All Might cooed, scooping the boy from the floor and walking to the little tub in the other room. He took the water temperature and the put the boy inside it.

"Ahhh, it feels great, Daddy."

"I'm glad it does, my boy." He replied, washing his son up carefully and quickly. Once Izuku was all clean, All Might covered him in a towel and took him to his room, while in there he placed the boy on his bed , dried him off, then he gave him his clothes.

"Get dressed," All Might turned around to give his son space. Izuku got all dressed and then walked up to his closet and grabbed his red tennis shoes, put the but had a little trouble with tieing them up.

"Uh, Daddy...?"

His father turned back to him, knelt down, took his feet and tied up his knots, then he grabbed the hairbrush and brushed his hair. Soon enough, Izumi came to them. All Might smiled and took their hands and started walking to the mall.

Once they reached it, they went straight to stores and All Might bought them what they want and they shared together.

* * *

 **Here it is a second chapter, hope you like it~**


End file.
